A Plea from the Aliens
by Parent12D
Summary: Inspired by the episode Aliens, Andrew and the spies end up interacting with space life and stopping a group known as GOOPER from succeeding with their evil plan. Check it out if you haven't already to find out more. Rated T for the sake of it.


**Alright ladies and gentlemen, today I have here another fanfiction that I decided to create for this series that I tapped into another genre with my trademark theme included. The genre I'm tapping into this time would be the Sci-Fi category, you know, Science Fiction, and this one features the appearance of aliens.**

 **Now if you must know, this episode was inspired by the episode 'Aliens', but its set up differently to match my own writing style.**

 **Now I don't want to keep any of you waiting much longer to reader waiting much longer, so with the basics being stated, I hope you enjoy this story that's my first attempt at a Sci-Fi story. Enjoy readers!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and peaceful day out in Beverly Hills, and at the home of the five WOOHP spies, the guy that is known as Andrew was relaxing outside on a bench chair, reading a magazine, while Chaosky was going through the attic to find something to mess around with. A few minutes later, Chaosky stumbled upon something that he knows would get Andrew's attention. As a result, Chaosky took out said object and decided to show it to Andrew. As he approached Andrew, he then got his attention.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky started. "I got something that I think you'll love to see."

"What's up Chaosky," Andrew wondered, putting the magazine down as he then faced Chaosky.

"Take a look at what I found in the attic Andrew,"

As Andrew bared a confused look, Chaosky took out what appeared to be a pogo stick, which Andrew recognized and it looked like he has had that pogo stick for a good portion of his life. As a result, Andrew lit up as he went and approached Chaosky.

"My Pogo Stick," Andrew sounded surprised, as he took it from Chaosky. "I've been looking everywhere for this! I remember bouncing on this a lot back when I was a little child. I wonder if it still works."

"Only one way to find out Andrew," Chaosky gave him a helmet that came with the pogo stick, as Andrew took it and put it on.

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew then got on the pogo stick and started bouncing on it like he did in the old days. "Hey, this thing still works perfectly! I love it."

Andrew was now bouncing repeatedly on the stick as Chaosky was watching, admiring the way he was bouncing.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls known as Sam, Clover and Alex came outside and saw Andrew on a pogo stick. Andrew noticed them and then greeted them.

"Oh hey girls!"

They were skeptical at what to say for a moment, but Sam eventually said awkwardly.

"Hey Andrew…" She had nothing else to say as she along with Clover was just watching in surprise. Alex decided to approach him as she then approached her man.

"Andrew, I had no idea you owned a pogo stick," Alex admired. "You always had a pogo stick?"

"Sure I did baby," Andrew said honestly. "I had this thing since I was a little kid. I always use to bounce on it since it seemed fun."

"It's true." Chaosky admitted.

"Okay…" Clover decided to speak as she then said. "I guess that's pretty cool…"

"It is." Andrew was being honest.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew was done using the pogo stick as he then got off it and decided to relax with his three friends and his girlfriend. Sam then noticed something strange about the places around them.

"Hey guys, call me crazy, but I think something is wrong here," Sam started. "I mean, does it feel suspicious here?"

The others thought for a moment before Alex said.

"Now that you mention it Sammy, there is something weird going on today…"

"I agree," Andrew agreed. "Don't we normally see people walking down these streets on a daily basis?"

"Andrew's right. Where the heck is everybody?" Chaosky asked.

"This is so totally freaky," Clover commented. "I really hope this doesn't affect my manicure I'm supposed to get later on today."

"I think we have a bigger problem than getting a manicure Clover," Sam commented. "Something tells me that WOOHP is going to summon us for something important."

"Well that could happen at anytime," Andrew said.

"But when will that be?" Alex questioned.

Just then, a carriage rolled over and sucked up the five spies instantly, transporting them to WOOHP for something important…

* * *

In a flash, the five spies landed right into WOOHP.

"Just as I thought…" Andrew mused.

"This is WOOHP, but why is it so dark in here?" Chaosky wondered.

"Chaosky's right," Sam agreed. "This is strange."

"Why hello spies," The voice that belong to Jerry said to them, as the spies could only vividly see him in the dimmed out lights.

"Hey Jerry, why is it so dark in here?" Clover questioned.

"We are currently going through a power outage," Jerry explained. "We are only barely running on backup power so that's why it's so dim in here."

"I see, so what's up Jer," Alex asked.

"Well Alex, here's the thing, there have been strange things happening in several cities lately," Jerry explained. "People have been reported of being abducted."

"Abducted," Sam was confused. "What do you mean by that Jerry?"

"Well allow me to explain. You see, from the latest abduction that occurred in the farming portion of Iowa, it appears that people have been abducted by aliens."

Sam and Clover were giving him the 'you're kidding me' look as they thought it was a joke. A minute later, the spies (except for Andrew and Alex) were laughing as if he was making it up.

"Wow Jerry, that's a good one," Sam chuckled. "Did you end up in fairy tale land or something?"

"Yeah," Clover agreed. "How many of them Sci-Fi comic books have you been reading?"

"I'm not joking spies," Jerry was serious. "Aliens have been abducting people."

"Well do you have any proof that these kidnappers are actually aliens?" Chaosky raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be happy to show you," Jerry hit a slideshow button and on the screen was what appeared to be a giant mother ship that looked like it came from outer space. "This is the mother ship that has been sighted by many and has been abducting people in various locations, including Iowa."

Andrew and Alex however, had different thoughts from what Sam and Clover thought about it.

"I should have known that there was other life out there in the galaxy," Alex admitted.

"Yeah, that definitely looks like the mother ship of these aliens, no doubt about that," Andrew admitted. "I knew all those years of looking through books of alien life would have come in handy."

Andrew, having this strong interest in space, along with life in outer space, was sure that this was the works of aliens.

"Well if Andrew thinks they're aliens, then I'm with him on this," Chaosky said. "But regardless, we have to go to Iowa to find some evidence from the latest abduction right Jerry?"

"Exactly Chaosky," Jerry said. "And you'll be using these gadgets to aid you on this mission too."

Jerry showed them the gadgets they were going to be using for the mission.

"I guess since that's all set, you five can head to Iowa now." Jerry concluded.

"Alright this is going to be exciting," Andrew was thrilled. "We get to go alien hunting!"

"I know right Andrew," Alex agreed. "We get to meet real life aliens!"

"You two are being ridiculous," Sam said as the couple was looking excited. "That ship could possibly be a fake alien space ship and it could be the work of actual humans to fool believers."

"Come on Sam," Chaosky said. "If they think they're aliens, then they are aliens."

"Whatever," Clover said. "Let's just get this done and over with…"

"Okay, away with you five." Jerry said as the five spies were ejected from WOOHP as the five spies then headed for Iowa…

* * *

Once they finally got to Iowa, the five spies were dressed up as a bunch of farmer folks, in order to blend in with the country side. Once they made a landing for their destination, they noticed how deserted it was.

"Well here we are," Sam said. "I suggest we start investigating to find some evidence to our culprits."

"Or aliens," Alex corrected, as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god," Andrew cried out. "This is impressive!"

"What's up babe," Alex asked as she approached him.

"Look over there," Andrew pointed. "It's a crop circle! That definitely has to be the work of aliens!"

"Your right Andrew," Alex agreed. "This is definitely the work of aliens."  
"Please," Sam retorted. "That could just be the work of the farmers here wanting to fool people that aliens caused it."

"Well, whoever the owners of this farm are, they are definitely gone," Chaosky stated, referring to the fact that the farm was empty and deserted.

"That's strange," Sam started thinking to herself while Andrew and Alex kept looking at the crop circle, to the point where they decided to send a photo of it to WOOHP for analysis. A minute later, Clover was heard screaming as she apparently stepped on something.

"This is so gross," Clover groaned as the others approached her. "Who in their right minds would leave something so disgusting lying around?"

"Let me see that," Sam took the wrapper and got a better look of it. She then read what it said. "GOOPER," She saw a photo of a burger right underneath it.

"Woah," Chaosky was surprised. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know Chaosky," Sam stated. "But something tells me this isn't really the work of aliens like I originally said before."

"I'm not sure if that's true at this point," Andrew stated. "Because that mother ship looked so much like an alien space ship."

"Andrew's right," Alex agreed. "And besides, I get the strange feeling that something's bound to happen at any moment…"

"What makes you say that," Clover asked in confusion.

Before she could answer, a shadow hovered over them. Wondering what it was, they looked up and saw what appeared to be an alien space ship, but it was smaller than the mother ship. At this rate, the spies instantly changed into their spy suits.

"Woah, that's a space ship," Andrew then noticed the difference in size. "Funny, the ship Jerry showed us was a lot larger. This ship is much smaller than I imagined."

"Yeah, still, I'm excited that we're interacting with alien life," Alex sounded thrilled.

"Please, a human could possibly be driving that thing," Sam said.

"What makes you say that Sam," Andrew wondered. "I mean, this ship looks so realistic, and it looks like it came from outer space."

"Yeah, I mean get a good look at some of the shiny bright lights and that shiny ray of light that's appearing right now…" Alex pointed out.

"Huh?"

The others were wondering what she was referring too as a shiny ray of light occurred and the ship started taking Alex with it, as Alex was brought into the ship.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!" Alex shrieked.

"ALEX!" Andrew shouted as the ship took Alex into the ship, as the ship slowly started flying away.

"They're getting away with Alex!" Clover cried out.

"We have to go after them!" Sam exclaimed.

"But how will we catch them?" Chaosky wondered.

"Leave that to me Chaosky," Andrew let out a whistle as the aircraft that they used in an earlier story came out of nowhere. "This ship will help us catch them! Now let's go, we got to save Alex!"

"Right behind you Andrew," Chaosky said as they got into the ship. "Watch out aliens, we're coming for you!"

"Alright, we get to interact with aliens, and I get to save Alex," Andrew got to the main controls. "I'm driving!"

"Are you sure," Sam was concerned if Andrew would mess this up.

"Of course," Andrew said proudly. "I know how to drive this. Now sit back and let's rock!"

Andrew started up the ship as he then started flying it off of the ground, as they headed for the space ship that took Alex.

"Don't worry Alex," Andrew said. "We're coming to save you!"

 _I'm coming to save you._ Andrew kept that to himself as they were quickly catching up to the space ship they needed to head to…

* * *

Once they were close to the ship, they were wondering how they were going to get in without a door being presented. Andrew used a laser beam to create a hole that the four of them went through as the ship landed on the ground. Once the four spies got out, they notice how futuristic and outer space-esque the place looked on the inside.

"Wow, this place looks way too cool," Andrew commented. "Well we better find Alex before these aliens decide on eating her brain."

"I'm telling you, these are not aliens," Sam retorted but Andrew ignored her as they started going through the hallway. A few minutes later, a siren started going off that got their attention.

"Great, now we're really in for it now," Chaosky complained as the door to the main control room opened up. A bunch of figures that came through the door were in fact, real aliens, who were described as being the stereotypical short green men with large heads. They were wearing space suits as they took notice of the four spies.

"Commander, we have intruders," One of the aliens said. "Trespassers!"

"They're probably siding with _them._ " Another aliens said, putting emphasis on the word 'them'.

"Woah! You guys can speak English," Andrew was surprised. "I never thought this would be happening."

"Sam and Clover were so surprised at the presence of aliens. They didn't know what to say. Andrew took notice of this as he then commented.

"See you two, told they were real aliens," Andrew was thrilled. "You have to stop doubting me and Alex."

Sam and Clover could only sigh in aggravation as Andrew then said.

"Anyway, how did you guys get to speak English?"

"Yeah, this is an amazing discovery!" Chaosky sounded thrilled.

"Silence!" One of the aliens shouted. "We are on to you trespassers! You aren't getting away with taking anymore of our friends from us!"

"Woah, what are you talking about!?" Andrew was confused as the four of them were surrounded by aliens, each of which were holding laser guns that they were pointing towards them.

"Okay guys, let's not be hasty," Andrew said nervously. "I'm sure we can work something out."

The aliens didn't response at they were about to open fire at them, when suddenly, the door opened again and suddenly…

"Stop," A feminine voice that came from a silhouette that was shown right near the door, the figure approaches them as the figure was revealed to be none other than Alex. By the looks of it, she was unharmed and the aliens didn't do anything to her. "Don't fire at them! They're with me!"

"Alex!" Andrew was thrilled that she was unharmed. "I'm happy that you're okay!"

"Same here honey," Alex approached him as they shared a quick kiss on the lips, which lasted for a few moments before one of the aliens then asked.

"Who are these people Ms. Alex," One of the aliens questioned.

"They're my friends, well Sam, Clover and Chaosky are my friends," Alex corrected herself. "This is my boyfriend Andrew. They're with me, and not with _them._ "

"Oh okay," The aliens put their laser guns away. "Guess this was all a misunderstanding. We just need some help!"

"I know," Alex said. Andrew had so much he wanted to know as he then started questioning.

"Alright, I want answers," Andrew directed his attention to the aliens. "Just what the heck is going on here?! Why did you abduct Alex?"

"Yeah, and what's with abducting all the other people?" Chaosky questioned.

"And who is this 'them' that you guys are referring to?" Sam wanted to know.

"Yeah you guys," Alex spoke. "They weren't the ones who abducted all those other people. They only abducted me because they needed some help with going against the real bad guys."

"The girls' right," One of the aliens was asking for mercy. "We didn't do anything. We don't mean any harm, I swear."

"Oh really, then who is behind these abductions then, huh," Andrew asked. "You better start talking."

One of the aliens who appears to be the commander started talking.

"Well if you must know young man," The commander started talking. "This 'them' that we are referring to is known as GOOPER, or that's what they call themselves, and they have been causing a lot of trouble."

The four spies were surprised as he continued explaining.

"People of this GOOPER have stolen our mother ship and took possession of it from us along with taking some of our friends hostage with them to work as their henchmen. They are also the ones responsible for the abductions of the people that you are referring to."

"GOOPER? You mean this was something they left behind," Sam showed them the wrapper she picked up earlier as the aliens instantly recognized it.

"Yes, that's definitely property of GOOPER," One of the aliens exclaimed nervously. "All we wanted to do was get some reinforcement from someone on this planet to help put a stop to their plans."

"I see," Andrew was rubbing his chin in amusement. "Do you know what they are planning exactly?"

"We don't know," Another alien soldier said honestly. "All that we know is that they wanted to do something with our mother ship and use some of our friends they took hostage as part of their plan. We just need some help."

"Okay, I get it, tell you what," Andrew made a deal with them. "We'll help you get your friends back and we also take down this GOOPER for you too. Does that sound like a deal?"

"Hmmm… it's a deal." The commander said.

Once they shook hands, Chaosky still had another question.

"Well still, how are we going to find this GOOPER?"

It was then that one of the aliens in the control room called out.

"GUYS! IT'S THE MOTHER SHIP!" The alien shouted. "THEY'RE BACK!"

"WHAT!?" The commander shouted as they went into the control along with the five spies.

"That's right, and they know that we gained an alliance with some of the humans, so they have a transmission that they're giving to us," The alien stated as GOOPER was planning on greeting themselves to the five spies.

"Accept the transmission," The commander demanded as the alien then accepted the transmission. A holographic screen then appeared right before them as the people behind this were about to see the five spies for themselves…

"We're about to see what these GOOPERs want from us," Andrew retorted as the screen started turning on.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" A laughter was heard as the transmission was activated and the spies come face to face with the head of GOOPER and the henchmen, most of which dressed like Arabian Middle East people, bearing those specific swords, as some of the aliens were under the leader's control, judging by what Andrew was seeing.

"Well well well, if it isn't the aliens, and I see they teamed up with five spies," The leader mused.

"Enough with the games," Andrew spat. "Who the hell are you suppose to be?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sage Hawking, but you can call me just Hawking," The leader known as Hawking introduce herself.

"Okay Hawking, may I ask why you capture some of these aliens in addition to the people that have been abducted?" Andrew asked with a hint of warning in his voice.

"I'll be happy to let you in on my plans fools," Hawking sounded confident. "Here's how it goes."

Hawking then spent the next minute explaining to them about using a peaceful group of alien life extort the world's governments for massive wealth, and the people she abducted she's gonna slaughter.

"That is really nuts," Andrew sounded unsettled by the plan. "Greed can take over your life and soon there won't be any life left if you stick to that path…"

"Whatever you say won't matter at all," Hawking said. "Because you foolish pests will not be an interference to my plan whatsoever. I'm going to dispose of you right on the spot."

"And how do you plan on doing that, pray tell?" Chaosky asked.

She pressed a button which had several space ships heading for them planning on taking them down.

"My ships will take you down right on the spot," Hawking chuckled. "Hasta la bye bye fools!"

She started laughing as the transmission ended as the ships started firing at them.

"We're being under attack," One of the aliens shouted, feeling the ship being hit on contact. Most of the soldiers were panicking. Andrew however, needed to keep everyone in spirit.

"Guys, we have to put a stop to their plans," Andrew announced. "If we want to save your alien friends and free all the people that have been abducted, then we have to fight back and activate our own space ships to attack!"

"I'm with Andrew," Alex agreed. "If we want to win this, then we have to fight back! Do you all understand!?"

"Affirmative," The Commander agreed. "In that case, we best get our ships ready to attack."

"That's the spirit, and we have our own ship we can use too," Andrew announced. "So who's with me?!"

"I'm with you all the way Andrew," Alex said with such enthusiasm as everyone else agreed with her.

"Then lets rock!" Andrew cried out as a battle between two forces was about to get under way…

* * *

Now due the length of this chapter, we're gonna skip this part. However, it can be stated that the fight between good and bad was shown in a similar manner to space shooting video games such as Space Invaders and Galanga. Hawking noticed all her ships were taken out, and was furiously, but was still gonna succeed with her plan. Just then, the heroes made their into the mother ship and after some traveling, they made it to the control room where Hawking was located.

"It's over Hawking," Andrew shouted, getting her attention. "We took out your fleet, and we are here to put a stop to your scheme!"

"Get them," She commanded her troops to attack while Andrew suggested that Clover finds the slaughter machine that's made to kill the victims and sabotage it, while the others fight these guys off. Now due to the length of the chapter, we're gonna shorten this scene.

* * *

 **ONE CRAZY BLOODY BATTLE BETWEEN ALIENS, AND GOOPER WHILE CLOVER SABOTAGED THE SLAUGHTER MACHINE WHERE THE HEROES WIN LATER…**

* * *

Andrew and the others have defeated Hawking and the group GOOPER as the aliens took control of the mother ship again. Eventually, Hawking and GOOPER were arrested and were taken to jail. The aliens thanked the spies for helping them, as the aliens started up the mother ship which was under their possession again. The spies waved farewell to them as the mother ship started heading back into outer space. Once they were gone, the spies decided to head back home as Sam and Clover were shocked that they interacted with real aliens. The heroes went back home, not able to forget the events that took place today…

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING…**

* * *

It was night time out now, and on the roof of the spies' home, Andrew and Alex were just stargazing, especially after what today.

"It's so beautiful out tonight isn't it," Alex said, leaning her head against Andrew.

"I'll say," Andrew admitted. "I'm surprised that we actually encountered real life aliens today."

"I know right," Alex was thrilled. "I wonder if there's any other life out there in the galaxy."

"There probably is babe," Andrew commented. "We might never know how much life is out there…"

"Yeah," Alex was smiling. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

At that moment, they started kissing in such a romantic manner, while it was night time out. And so, the spies (specifically Andrew and Alex) wonder if there's more life out there and if anything else that's mysterious will occur. The spies decided on waiting for whatever may be in store for them soon… And now, this is the end of the story…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE END EVERYONE! THIS STORY IS OVER 4,000 WORDS LONG SO THAT'S WHY I CUT A COUPLE OF SCENES SHORT! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND READERS!**

 **ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SCI-FI THEMED FANFICTION THAT I DID! IT WAS A FIRST FOR ME AND VERY IMPRESSIVE EXPERIENCE TOO! NOW UNTIL I MAKE THE NEXT STORY, STAY TUNED READERS!**

 **WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, ONLY IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT, LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS SCI-FI ATTEMPT THAT I DID AND WHAT YOU FELT ABOUT IT!**

 **NOW THAT ALL THAT'S SET AND I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
